Time After Time
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: It's a one shot song fanfic. Meiling thinks of all the times over the years in which her feelings for Syaoran have always been there. . . And how she's tried to overcome them by helping Sakura and Syaoran. . . It's really kinda sad. . . Anyway. . . R/R! H


Time After Time

By: Kamika Farinas

~*~

Lying in my bed

I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles, confusion  
Is nothing new

~*~

        22-year-old Meiling Li walks over to her bed. Work and lack of sleep had gotten to her and she was exhausted. She lets down her long black hair as she slips into her bed. She closes her eyes in hopes of sleeping. _'For once. . . Let me sleep. . .' She thinks mournfully. Night passes slowly as the female twists and turns. A small mutter escapes her lips, "Syaoran. . ." as she dreams on. _

        Suddenly her ruby eyes snap open. She sighs as she has lost another night of sleep. Turning to the side, she opens the light as she sits up. The only sound heard in the room was the ticking of the clock. She stares at the clock noticing that it was already one o'clock in the morning. She sighs as her attention switches to the face of her cousin and past love, 22-year-old Syaoran Li. She closes her eyes as she slumps in her bed. _'Syaoran-kun. . . I miss you. . . Why'd you have to leave me? Why?' She thinks as tears start to form in her eyes. This seemed to happen every night. No matter what, she knew that her feelings for Syaoran would never leave and nothing she would do would ever change that. _

~*~  
Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after. . .

~*~

        Meiling sighs as she stays in bed, remembering all that had happened to her with Syaoran. _'Syaoran-kun. . . My first true friend. . .' She closes her eyes as she thinks of the first time she saw his true self. __'Syaoran-kun. . . I didn't even really like you. . . But after that. . . You seemed to change. . . For the better. . .' _

^*^*^*^*^

        A young Meiling, about the age of 6, sobs as she sits outside of the temple. A young Syaoran with his trainer, Wei, walk up to her as they see her crying. Meiling continues crying as she sits beside an empty bird cage. 

        Wei notices her sadness, "Is something wrong Meiling?" He asks her softly as he crotches down to see her.

        She sniffles as she answers. "My birdie flew away. . ." She points at the empty bird cage. She continues to explain what happened.

        Syaoran listens to her story. Without a word, he quickly runs into the forest. Wei stands up as he watches Syaoran run away. 

A Few Days later. . .

        Meiling sits outside as rain pours. In the distance, she sees a small figure running up to her. She stands up as the rain hits her. "Syaoran. . ." She says softly. 

        Syaoran runs up to her, looking battered and dirty. He stops in front of her, panting deeply. 

        She blinks as her attention focuses on the clasped hands of Syaoran which he held in front of her. "Syaoran?"

        Syaoran opens his hands to show a little bird, more specifically, Meiling's bird. 

        Meiling gasps in happiness as she sees the bird. "Thank you. . ."

^*^*^*^*^

        Meiling keeps her eyes closed as she remembers that one scene, when her feelings towards Syaoran first started. She knew that eventually he would in fact fall for someone else but why couldn't it be her? 

~*~

Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say, go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

~*~

        Meiling sighs as she gets up from bed. She makes her way to the kitchen and starts to make coffee, knowing that she won't ever be able to sleep. She sits down by the table and starts to flip through the mail. "Junk. . . Junk. . . Junk. . . Bill. . . Bill. . . Sakura and Syaoran. . ." She almost passes that one letter when she realizes what she just said. She turns to that letter and blinks as she stares at it mindlessly. _'Could it be?' She thinks. She opens it in fear of what she would see. _

**Dear Meiling (Brat girl! Be good! ****Kero-chan!! Don't be like Syaoran-kun!), **

**       This is Sakura _and Syaoran.__ We just wanted to invite you _****to our place for a little get together of the old group at the end of this week. _It would really be nice if you would be able to come (although Sakura's forcing me to say this. . .). _****It would really be our honor that you will come (Syaoran-kun!). _We know that you'll probably be busy (somehow. . . _****Syaoran-kun! Mou!! That's mean to say! _Sakura-chan! You didn't have to hit me! _****Syaoran-kun! Don't be mean to Meiling-chan like that! _Demo. . . Sakura-chan! _****Syaoran-kun! STOP CURSING!!) Anyway. . . Before we get off track. . . _We already did! _****Be quiet, Syaoran-kun or else you'll sleep on the couch tonight! _Epp__!! Sakura-chan! You wouldn't. . . _****Try me, Syaoran-kun! _*cowers* I'll be good. . . _****Now.**** . . to continue what I was saying. . . We really hope you can come. . . _Not really. . . _****Syaoran-kun!! *shakes head* I'll rephrase that. . . I really hope you can come. . . I really miss you Meiling-chan. . . Please do. . . You know where we live. . . _Let's hope she doesn't and can't come at all. . . _****SYAORAN-KUN!!! What did I say?!?! _Epp__!! _****Come back here Syaoran!! Hope to see you Meiling-chan!! Bye!!! **

**Love, **

**Sakura and _Syaoran_**

With Keroberos!

        Meiling giggled as she read the letter. _'Typical Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan. . . They're cute together. . . Even though I still wish Syaoran-kun was with me. . .' She thinks. She closes her eyes as she gathers her thoughts. __'Should I go? It'd be fun to see the old gang again but. . . they're all together. . . While. . . I have no one. . . ' She opens her eyes once again as she hears the tea kettle whistling. __'Maybe. . . I should. . .' She last thinks before she starts to make her coffee. She starts at the clock as she ponders whether she would go. The clock seems to move slowly as if time suddenly froze. She sighs as she finishes making her coffee. __'What do I have to show? Heartache? Or loneliness?' _

~*~  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time

~*~

        Meiling enters her bedroom with the cup of coffee in her hand. She snuggles in her bed as she starts to think about the times she and Syaoran were always close. Meiling remembers the time when Syaoran needed her help the most. _'Syaoran-kun was such a mess. . . I guess he really wanted it to go well. . . But it really hurt me. . . It just showed how much he truly loved her and that he moved on. . .' _

^*^*^*^*^

        18-year-old Meiling sits patiently at a restaurant where 18-year-old Syaoran had asked her to meet her.

        "Meiling-chan!!" A voice calls out from behind her. 

        Meiling turns around as she sees the person she was supposed to meet up with. "Shaoran-kun!" She stands up as she hugs him slightly. 

        Syaoran sits down in front of her, slightly shaking.

        Meiling notices his actions and blinks. "Shaoran-kun? Is something wrong?" She asks curiously, "Is that why you called me over?" 

        Syaoran shakes his head. "N-Nothing's wrong, Meiling-chan. . ." 

        Meiling grins as she leans nearer to him. "Shaoran-kun. . . You could never fool me. . . You can't now. . ." She starts to giggle as she watches his face turn into a beautiful shade of red. "Now, you asked me to meet you. . . What's going on?" She asks. 

        Syaoran stares at the desk as his face stays the same red. "Um. . . I. . . Um. . . Want to know. . . If you could. . . help me. . . propose to Sakura. . ." He says stuttering slowly. 

        Meiling sits still, "Na-Nani?" She stutters softly as she looks down. 

        "Hai. . . I. . . I want to. . . propose to Sakura. . ." he says quicker. 

        Meiling stares at the table, "Propose?" She sighs as she feels tears form in her eyes. She wipes them away and looks up, smiling at Syaoran. "I'll be more than happy to help Shaoran-kun. . ."

        Syaoran smiles as he walks over to her and hugs her. "Meiling-chan. . . You still know I care for you, right?"

        Meiling weakly smiles, "Hai Shaoran-kun. . . I know. . ." She closes her eyes as she hugs him. _'I've finally lost. . . He's now Sakura-chan's. . ." _

^*^*^*^*^

        Meiling's own eyes fill up with tears. She brushes them away. _'I know that it'll be okay. . .' She thinks softly as she closes her eyes._

~*~

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows, you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time

~*~

        She gets up and looks at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. She sighs as she walks over to the bathroom to get ready for work. _'I wonder. . . how Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun look now?' She thinks. She quietly eats breakfast, thoughts of past times tumble through her mind. Meiling exhales as she opens and locks her door, ready for another day of work. She brushes back her long black hair which was held in the same style as when she was a child. She walks down the street, thinking about the relationship her and Syaoran had as kids, the closeness between the two despite how Syaoran acted. She remembers every single action he did and every thing that he said. She remembers her heart pounding every time she saw him and how she cared for him deeply. __'But.__ . . he didn't see though. . . He only thought it was just a crush. . . But I really cared for him. . .' She thinks as she walks down the street, her hand clenched in a fist against her heart. She remembers caring for him, through sickness or in health, the moments in which she was away where she would wonder how he was or how he was doing. __'I know I was a bother to him. . . A nuisance but. . . I never thought he would fall for Sakura-chan. . . Although he did care for her. . . I guess. . . I guess I should be happy for them but. . .she took him away from me. . .' She shakes her head as she enters the subway and finds a seat. __'Of course. . . He was never mine to begin with but after all we've been through. . . I seriously thought. . . he would fall for me. . .' She exhales as she feels her heart pound. . . not from the thought of Syaoran but from the feeling of loneliness._

~*~  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time

~*~

        Meiling chuckles softly as she remembers the wedding itself. _'Ahh. . . the wedding. . . I think that was the most I've ever done for both Sakura and Syaoran. . .' _

^*^*^*^*^

        20-year-old Sakura exhales, shaking as she stared at herself through the mirror. Her best friend, 20-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji stands behind her, fixing her hair and the veil. "Oh Tomoyo-chan! What if Syaoran-kun doesn't care for me like I care for him?" 

        "Sakura-chan. . . If he didn't care for you like that, why'd he propose to you in the first place?" Tomoyo reasons to Sakura. 

        "Demo. . . What if. . . What if he leaves me?" Sakura exclaims in a panicked voice. She starts to pace in the room with the veil crooked on her head. 

        "Sakura-chan! Will you stop panicking? Your veil is on wrong and you're worried about nothing! Li-kun would never leave you. . ."

        "Demo Tomoyo-chan! What if he finds someone better than me?" 

        "Is that even possible, Sakura-chan?" A voice chirps in. 

        Sakura turns around to find 20-year-old Meiling smiling at her. "Meiling-chan. . ." Sakura quickly flings herself at Meiling, sobbing. "I don't want to lose Syaoran-kun. . . I care too much about him. . ."

        Meiling smiles as she lifts up Sakura's face, wiping away her tears. "Now Sakura-chan. . . Don't cry. . . Shaoran-kun would never, NEVER leave you. . . You're his. . . He's yours. . . There will never be anyone in between. . ." 

        Sakura nods as she hugs Meiling. "Arigato Meiling-chan. . . I knew I could count on you. . ." She sniffles slightly, wiping away the remaining tears. Tomoyo smiles at this scene and turns to Meiling. 

        Softly, she mouths, "Arigato. . ." 

        Meiling nods as she walks out of the room, "You're welcome. . ." She softly says as she heads for the next room where the groom stood. 

        20-year-old Syaoran paces the room. "What if I can't give her what I want, Hiiragizawa?" Meiling hears from outside. _'Didn't I just leave that?' She thinks. _

        "Descendant. . . All Sakura-chan desires is your love. . . And that's it. . ." The Clow Reed reincarnation and boyfriend of Tomoyo Daidouji, 20-year-old Eriol Hiiragizawa, says. 

        Syaoran continues pacing, "What if she finds someone better than me?" 

        Meiling grins as she enters the room. "Mou Shaoran-kun. . . You and Sakura-chan sure think alike. . ."

        Syaoran looks up, slightly startled at Meiling's sudden entrance. "Nani? What do you mean?" He asks. 

        She smiles at him, "Just that you both have cold feet. . ."

        "Demo. . . Sakura-chan has nothing to worry about. . . I would never leave her. . . I love her. . ."

       "And she loves you. . . See. . . you have nothing to worry about. . ." Meiling says.

        Syaoran smiles at his cousin as he walks over to her and hugs her. "Arigato. . ." 

        Meiling blinks as she blushes at his action. She stares at him with her bright ruby eyes, digging into his brown eyes. "Shaoran-kun. . . Take care of her. . ." She comments as she walks out of the room. She closes her eyes as she leans against the wall, tears that she had held inside finally start to fall. 

        "That was brave of you, Meiling-chan. . ." A voice comments from beside her. Meiling quickly brushes away her tears as she turns to see who it was. 

        "Arigato Eriol-kun. . ." She says softly, her voice slightly shaking. 

        "Why'd you help him?" Eriol asks, also leaning against the wall staring at the ceiling. 

        Meiling blinks and stares at the floor as she replies, "Why? Because. . . If he's happy. . . then I'm happy. . ." 

        Eriol hugs her tightly, "You have a good heart Meiling-chan. . ."

        She smiles as she closes her eyes, "Hai. . . A good heart demo. . . It has led me nowhere. . ." 

        Eriol quickly releases her, "You never know. . . Maybe it will bring you somewhere. . ." He says softly as he enters the room again. 

        "Arigato Eriol-kun. . ." She mumbles as she continues to walk down the hallway, bringing her thoughts together.

^*^*^*^*^

~*~

You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

~*~

        Meiling stands outside of the house of Syaoran and Sakura Li which was about a few blocks away from her work (which Sakura and Syaoran never found out). She watches as the shadows of the two moves all over the house. Her eyes trail from room to room as she hears the wandering voices of the two, mostly shouts of "Mou Syaoran-kun!" or "Sakura-chan!" seemed to reach her ears.

        She smiles gently as she knows that there was no more Syaoran and Meiling and that it was truly destiny. . . Sakura and Syaoran would always be together. _'But even with that. . . I'll always be there for you Syaoran-kun. . .All those times, and all those problems. . . I helped you. . . And as always. . . I will always be there. . .'_

~*~  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
~*~ 

_'time after time. . .' Meiling ends. _

The End. . .

        I know. . . kinda sad. . . Well in my opinion anyway. . . I decided to kinda steer clear of my regular chapter stories and besides. . . After listening to that song. . . It reminded me of Meiling. . . It's also dedicated to my best friend!! If you read this. . . Which I doubt. . . It's for you!! *grins* 

Disclaimer: Yes yes. . . I know. . . I do NOT own CCS or its characters. . . I ALSO don't own the song. . . So muaahhahahah *sweatdrops* Okay. . .Don't mind me. . .

Syaoran: Why'd you make me so. . . Out of character?

What do you mean?

Syaoran: I don't sound ANYTHING like myself. . .

Oh well. . . Not my problem. . .

Syaoran: *glares*

Sakura: Demo. . . Syaoran-kun. . . I like you like that. . .

Syaoran: *blushes* Really Sakura-chan?

*giggles* So kawaii. . . 

Syaoran: *glares at author* I still won't forgive you. . .

*sweatdrops* Okay then. . . Ta ta!! *rushes away. .* JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
